


this gift is such indeed

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [17]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	this gift is such indeed

**Author's Note:**

> title is from _a riddle - on a kiss_ by william strode  
> prompt: distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead

Balthamos crept up behind Baruch. He snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head in between his shoulderblades.

“Balthamos, I’m working,” Baruch muttered, hardly looking up from the map spread in front of him.

“Hm, as you have been for the past hour,” Balthamos snarked. He rubbed his nose against Baruch’s back.

“Balthamos,” Baruch warned, and though he sounded thoroughly uncaring, Balthamos could hear the slight distraction in his tone.

He decided to capitalise on the attention that he had been afforded. He kissed the nape of Baruch’s neck, then trailed a series of kisses up the back of his neck, round to his ear until he kissed the underside of Baruch’s jaw. He was on his toes, reaching as far as he could without bending them both forwards ridiculously, and he still couldn’t quite place the kiss where he wanted it.

“Balthamos…” Baruch said, disapproving but doing utterly nothing to stop Balthamos from what he was doing.

“Baruch,” Balthamos mimicked, and he knew exactly how Baruch felt when Balthamos said his name like that, like he was completely innocent of any bad act.

“I’m working,” was his reply, though it sounded infinitely smaller and less convincing than the first time he had said it.

“So keep working,” Balthamos said in return. But Baruch couldn’t. How could he focus when he had Balthamos plastered to his back and trailing kisses all over his neck?

He turned in Balthamos’s arms.

“Are you happy now?” he said and placed a firm kiss on Balthamos’s mouth.”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Balthamos replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
